Innegable
by MiloLM
Summary: Te quieres alejar de todo y sollozar en un rincón oscuro, pidiendo perdón por ser como eres y verte como te ves, teniéndote miedo en algunas ocasiones porque— Porque te pareces tanto a ella que ya no puedes negarlo mintiéndote.


**Título:** Innegable.

**Personajes:** Ray, Isabella.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** Arco de Grace Field. Arco de B06-32.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2245

**Notas:** Narración en segunda persona porque sí '-')b

* * *

**Summary:** Te quieres alejar de todo y sollozar en un rincón oscuro, pidiendo perdón por ser como eres y verte como te ves, teniéndote miedo en algunas ocasiones porque— Porque te pareces tanto a ella que ya no puedes negarlo mintiéndote.

* * *

I.

(Quieres llorar, quieres gritar—)

Hay algo brotando en tu pecho. Duele, duele mucho. Te gustaría que fuese un problema cardíaco, uno que te matara de una vez ahí mismo, pero no es eso. Eres joven, eres sano, no es un ataque.

Es miedo.

Te duele tanto que llorarías sangre mientras entierras tus uñas afiladas de desesperación en tu carne blanda y suave. Te duele más allá de lo físico, más que cualquier herida que te hayas hecho (intencionalmente) en algún punto de tu frágil existencia. Te duele incluso más que la idea de morir a manos de monstruos hechos de pesadillas y con colores de horror que harían sentir pavor hasta al hombre más valiente.

(Quieres llorar, quieres gritar—)

Tú no eres valiente y jamás lo serás, esa es tu mayor conclusión. Que no hay manera de que algo tan inútil como un insignificante niño logre cambiar el destino de todo aquel al que ama de manera diminuta aunque sea. Por eso te derrumbas callado en cuanto más dolor llega a tu alma, clavándose con lentitud en tus entrañas, haciendo brotar la sangre oscura de una realidad hecha pedazos. Y no te puedes arrancar ni los ojos ni los oídos para evitar observar a tu familia ser devorada.

_Casi podrías escuchar su carne siendo masticada._

(Quieres llorar, quieres gritar—)

_La imaginación de un niño es cruel._

Pero no es realmente eso lo que te duele, al final del día. Sino que hay más, _hay mucho más_. Y tiene que ver con— con algo peor, algo horrible, desastroso, terrible y despiadado a tal punto en que eres incapaz de tragártelo sino tiempo después de repetirlo una y otra vez en tu cabecita torpe.

_Tu madre es un monstruo también_. Uno que no se arrepentiría de entregarte a ser la cena con tal de seguir con vida.

(Quieres llorar, quieres gritar—

pero no puedes.)

* * *

II.

(Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos—)

El tiempo pasa, la vista te es más clara, ya no hay un abismo de imágenes que te atormenten en las noches. Pasas el tiempo tratando de hallar una manera de huir, algún tipo de hendidura por donde tu pequeño cuerpo de neonato débil pueda pasar, para así liberarte de las cadenas en tus manos y pies, que poco a poco te estarán llevando hasta aquella flor que espera impaciente a clavarse en tu pecho y drenarte el alma entera de un sorbo.

(Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos—)

El tiempo pasa y no hallas nada, ni una sola falla, ni siquiera la más diminuta imperfección en ese muro con ilusión a una persona cariñosa. Ella simplemente _siempre está ahí_, un ser monstruoso que finge el amarlos incondicionalmente y dedicar su vida a las suyas, a la tuya. Pero no es así, sabes bien que no es así. Que es una farsa y que esa realidad es fría, triste y dolorosa. Sólo que no se lo puedes decir a la cara porque— porque eso sería como sentenciar tu muerte, ¿no es así?

(Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos—)

Pero igual se lo dices, de manera oculta, por supuesto. Porque podrás ser cobarde, pero no eres un estúpido. Has leído los suficientes libros como para llegar al punto de ser un increíble genio, incapaz de lograr terminar desechado en ese mundo donde el cerebro lo es todo. Y piensas, piensas, piensas en la mejor estrategia para intentar ganarle a esa mujer, la que, de hecho, es tu progenitora y con quien compartes sangre.

Al final, el mejor movimiento que te queda es el estar de su lado —siendo un mentiroso, siempre mintiendo— y quitándote las cadenas de encima te colocas un collar con púas en el cuello. Ya no eres una oveja, ahora eres un perro guardián.

(Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos—

uno.

Solamente te queda esperar a que te encuentren.)

* * *

III.

(Ten esperanza, vas a poder—)

De repente, ya eres uno de los mayores de la casa. Casi no te puedes creer que lo has logrado, y con el bonus de una vida más fácil, sin tener que fingir que en realidad amas tontamente a tu madre o a tus hermanos (sacrificados). Tus mentiras se han convertido en tu fuerte, y solamente hay dos personas —o tres, pero a una de ellas no le importa si mientes o dices la verdad, porque de todas maneras vas a morir en sus manos— a las que no le dejas ese lado tuyo impregnado de hilos cortantes bañados en brea asquerosa. Son aquellos a los que has llegado a resguardar desde lejos, mientras intentabas controlarlos y así mantenerlos con vida dentro de la burbuja de ilusiones preciosas con sospechoso sabor a dulce caramelo.

(Ten esperanza, vas a poder—)

El tiempo se acerca con más rapidez que antes, lo notas en la noche en la que anuncian la ida de otro niño más, uno de aspecto angelical y presencia amable, que tiene la voz de un avecilla enjaulada que sueña con ser libre y hacer felices a los demás. Y eso no te importa, porque han dejado de interesarte las vidas de los otros y centrarte en— _oh, lo ves, eres casi como ella_.

Pero no eres igual a ella. Jamás serás igual a ella. Ella puede irse al demonio. Ella puede pudrirse en su falsa realidad y su inútil deseo de vivir. Y tú simplemente puedes morirte entre sus garras.

(Ten esperanza, vas a poder—)

Entonces estás finalmente al lado de _ellos_ —o más bien, ellos están a tu lado, casi te han alcanzado. Logras hablar con esos niños, logras hacerles ver su verdad, la verdad de su patética existencia, la inexistente vida feliz que creyeron tener. Los apoyas, los ayudas, ellos te ayudan también y los tres buscan la mejor manera de pasar desapercibidos frente a los ojos bestiales de su madre (_tu madre_), solo que al final para ti es inútil porque ella ya te conoce demasiado bien como para que puedas mentirle en la cara. Pero al final, sigues pareciéndote a ella porque, porque ahí está Emma, diciendo tonterías, y ahí está Norman, apoyando esas tonterías, y ahí estás tú, pensando en ti mismo y únicamente en ellos dos.

Casi como ella. De pensamientos helados como ella.

No te importa dejarlos atrás siempre. No te interesa querer vivir por ti mismo. No es necesario que sean todos los que sobrevivan. Nada que tenga que ver contigo es realmente algo indispensable. Eres como basura, y eso está bien.

(Ten esperanza, vas a poder—

morir por ellos y redimirte de tus pecados.)

* * *

IV.

Ya puedes quemarte en el infierno.

(Grita y ríe, eres—)

Posiblemente no te puedas encontrar con Norman en el cielo, porque tú no vas para allá, y nunca has creído en algo así.

(Grita y ríe, eres—)

Está bien. Eres un humano. Un maldito humano que ha decidido no morir siendo devorado por asquerosos demonios hambrientos, y tampoco vas a permitir que aquella mujer se salga con la suya luego de todo el dolor que te causó, de todo el sufrimiento por el que te hizo pasar, sin mostrar ni por un instante una pizca de remordimiento por el hecho de que venías de su interior desde el comienzo.

(Grita y ríe, eres—)

Pero no puedes llorarle a un monstruo así, por lo que solamente queda maldecirla y pedir que se vaya al averno a sufrir por sus equivocaciones. Algo te carcome cuando lo haces, algo se quiebra, y es incluso más horrible que el collar que te está haciendo sangrar con intensidad. No te importa, de todas maneras, ya todo va a acabar. Así que te dedicas a ignorar tal tontería y obligas a tu rostro a torcerse en una mueca de victoria forzosa, porque al final ¡sí, haz de triunfar! ¡Ella ya perdió la partida desde que te perdió a ti! ¡Ya no hay escapatoria para ninguno de los dos!

Ambos van a irse al infierno.

(Grita y ríe, eres—

completamente libre de llorar y desear pedir perdón.)

* * *

V.

Puedes dedicarte a abrir los ojos y ver tu nueva vida.

Hay tanta felicidad a tu alrededor, flotando en el aire, que podrías ahogarte en ella y disfrutarla. Pero sabes que eres incapaz, que no se te está permitido hacer tal cosa, que no te lo mereces, que tus pecados siguen sin ser del todo perdonados y que hay una cerradura de engranajes imposibles de romper alrededor de tu existencia, de tus pensamientos, de tus sentimientos. Todo es un caos dentro, pero afuera es una brisa calma, casi helada, muy seca. No tienes manera de ocultarte de tal barbarie.

Sólo deseas desear vivir. Es difícil, pero lo intentas.

(No todo puede ser tan—)

Lo intentas porque no eres frágil, porque no puedes dejar que los más pequeños vean lo triste y patético que eres, porque eres el hermano mayor y no hay manera de que alguien de ese rango pueda ser _así_ de inútil como tal vez crees que eres. Tampoco te dedicas a ser un insensible, al menos les sonríes a esos inocentes pequeños, al menos les das cariño a quienes lo necesitan, al menos—

Es una mentira dulce. A veces te gustaría llorar fuertemente, pero no tienes tiempo que perder en algo así. Eres una avalancha a punto de derrumbarse pero hay una presa impidiendo tu caída. La misma barrera es un recuerdo, una imagen muy bella que jamás se irá, una obra maestra del mundo asqueroso en el que han sido condenados a existir. Es una pieza importante que te hace ver que, cuando es necesario, haz de tener que mentir en pos de la felicidad de los demás.

(No todo puede ser tan—)

Entonces te observas al espejo un día. No han pasado más de dos años, pero es clara la imagen que se ha cambiado en ese tiempo, que termina siendo casi como ver a esa misma persona. Tu mirada es filosa, está llena de mentiras piadosas, de amores efímeros, de sueños rotos y una niñez hecha de retazos falsos a punto de deshacerse como cenizas. Es de un color precioso también, uno que parece una entre entre lo cálido-frío, pintado como un atardecer de invierno. Es una amatista, quizás, una gema preciosa que ha sido pulida a la fuerza por unas manos expertas en dañar y matar a quienes le rodeen en su red de mentiras. Pero no lo odias, de hecho, por supuesto que—

No tienes idea de cómo sentirte al ver a tu madre en el reflejo que te regala ese pequeño espejo. Tal vez negarlo es tu única opción, o ignorarlo. De todas formas eres bueno mintiendo, y hacerlo a ti mismo no _debería_ ser tan difícil.

(No todo puede ser tan—)

Pero ahí están tus hermanos, tu familia, tu todo, siempre a tu lado. Y una noche cualquiera Jemima te llama como a aquella mujer (_MamáMamáMamá_) en medio de un sueño lleno de recuerdos felices, pero no le tomas importancia porque solamente son delirios dulces de una pequeñita que extraña a la figura incierta de una mujer que le había regalado de un falso amor. Aunque la cosa se agrava cuando, otra noche, aquel otro par de niños traviesos escuchan tus pasos y declaran, temerosos, que pensaban que se oían idénticos a los de ella.

Sientes que no puedes respirar. No está bien. No quieres algo así. No te gusta ese final. Así que lo niegas, regañándoles sin ganas y explicando que tal cosa sería imposible porque Isabella ya estaba—

Ni siquiera eres capaz de terminar esa frase sin querer llorar, llorar como cuando sólo tenías dos años y ella te abrazaba con tanto amor —y tú iluso le creías porque pensabas que de verdad te amaría algún día, no sabiendo que eso era imposible para una persona en su posición. Crees entenderlo, de veras, pero aun así no puedes simplemente—

(No todo puede ser tan—

_tristefelizamargoydulce_. Te quieres alejar de todo y sollozar en un rincón oscuro, pidiendo perdón por ser como eres y verte como te ves, teniéndote miedo en algunas ocasiones porque—

Porque te pareces tanto a ella que ya no puedes negarlo mintiéndote.)

Eres tan patético, Ray.

Pero todavía así, ella pensaba que tú eras lo más perfecto que antes hubiera criado.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Este es uno de los pocos one-shot's que me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía._

_Es la primera vez que intento hacerlo en segunda persona, y de verdad me encantó. Lo sentí fuerte, y es probablemente por eso que lloré ;w;_

_De todas maneras... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero mucho! 3_

—_**Una muy conmovida Milo.**_


End file.
